1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device, and more particularly to a mounting device for a florist basket. The mounting device has a bracket adapted to detachably connect with the florist basket and a mount with an adjustment screw to adjustably attach the mount to an object.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional florist basket usually stands alone on a table or is attached to an object by means of a wire. When there is no room for the florist basket to be placed on a table, counter, etc. or using the wire is inappropriate, there is no way for the florist basket with flowers in the basket to be used as a decoration or to display flowers. Therefore, when a customer requests that a flower basket be used and no appropriate location or existing fixture exists to attach the florist basket to an object, other fixtures such as additional tables or individual stands must be used, which are often inappropriate or inconvenient. However, when there is inadequate room or additional fixtures cannot be used, use of the florist basket as a decoration must be abandoned.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved mounting device to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to use an adjustable mount to mount a florist basket on an object so that even when there is no surface on which the florist basket can stand, the florist basket can be easily mounted on an edge of an object.
Another objective of the invention is to have hooks on distal ends of two extending legs of the bracket and mounting seats each formed to correspond to one of the hooks so as to define a gap between the hook and the mounting seat. With such an arrangement, the bracket is able to be adapted to connect with a lateral strand of the florist basket.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide an elongated hole in the mount such that after the mount is secured to the object to which the florist basket is to be attached, the mount is able to move with respect to the object.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.